WinD
by greenandred
Summary: Sauke bertingkah aneh. Mengapa, why...?


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Warning: ****Au, Sho-ai, typos, ****OOC......?**

A/N: Ini adalah fic paling pertama saya yang saya publish pake nama 'zerobloodyrose'. Saya minta maaf sekali lagi, karena suatu hal saya terpaksa ganti profil dan saya nggak mungkin punya dua profil. Jadi cerita saya yang dulu itu saya re-publish dengan sedikit sekali perubahan. Selamat mebaca...

_

_

**WInD**

**by greenandred**

**_**

**_**

Ngantuk……!!!!!

Ugh, benar-benar nggak berguna! Materi ini 'kan sudah pernah diberikan semester lalu, kenapa sekarang harus diberikan lagi? Kurang kerjaan banget sih! Aarrggghh……!!!! Benar-benar nggak berguna! Kalau gini sih lebih baik tidur!

TUK!!

"Aw!!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalaku dengan cukup keras dan rasanya sakit. Kuedarkan tatapan membunuhku ke seluruh penjuru kelas sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalaku yang kena lempar tadi. Dengan cepat, aku menemukan apa siapa pelaku pelamparan tadi.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia sedang memandangku dengan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya seperti biasa. Aku membalasnya dengan sama tajamnya. Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat saling pandang, dia membuka mulutnya membentuk sebuah kata:

"Baka,"

Tentu saja darahku jadi mendidih melihat hal itu. Tapi sebelum aku bisa berkata atau berbuat apa pun, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di bawah mejaku. Saat aku menunduk, aku melihat sesobek kertas yang sudah teremas tergeletak di lantai. Sepertinya dengan kertas itulah Sasuke melemparku tadi. Setelah melempar pandanganku yang paling menyebalkan ke arah Sasuke, aku membungkukkan badanku dan dengan cepat memungut kertas itu dan membacanya.

'Ngantuk, Dobe?' begitu bunyinya.

'Baka Teme!!' rutukku dalam hati sebelum mulai menulis jawabanku.

'Heh, Teme! Kau sendiri gimana? Dengan hawa sepanas ini dan pelajaran semembosankan ini, memang lebih baik tidur tau!! Dasar, Teme!!!'

Aku meremas kertas itu lagi dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendapat jawabanku:

'Hmm, kau benar juga. Mau main sesuatu yang menyenangkan?'

Mataku sedikit terbelalak membaca balasan dari Sasuke ini. Kemudian aku cepat-cepat menulis jawabanku.

'Wah, sejak kapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengajak orang lain main saat pelajaran berlangsung? Mana harga diri Uchiha yang sangat kau bangga-banggakan itu?'

Kemudian aku melmpar kertas itu lagi. Sambil menunggu balasan, aku berpura-pura memperhatika pelajaran. Tapi bukan lemparan kertas yang aku dapat. Sesaat setelah aku melempar kertas, aku mendapati Sasuke telah berpindah ke tempat duduk Kiba di sebelahku yang kebetulan kosong. Alisku sedikit terangkat melihat hal ini. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengulurkan kertas lusuh tadi padaku dan pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran lagi. Akupun membaca kertas itu tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi.

'Hal ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama harga diri Uchiha-ku!!!'

Alis mataku naik makin tinngi di dahiku. Kemudian seringai jahil perlahan muncul di wajahku. Perlahan aku mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke.

"Reall...?" aku berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Dia sedikit terlonjak karena tidakanku yang tiba-tiba itu. Wajahnya juga kelihatan kaget.

"What?" dia bertanya bingung.

Aku menghela napas pendek sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Tingkah lakumu hari ini aneh sekali." Aku memulai. Kini giliran alis Sasuke yang terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, tingkah lakumu amat sangat aneh hari. Pertama, kau menyapaku pagi ini dan mengajak aku bicara. Kedua, kau tahu kalau aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran saat ini yang membuktikan bahwa kau terus mengamati aku entah sejak kapan. Ketiga, kau mengajakku main saat pelajaran berlangsung, dan yang ke empat, kau duduk di sini sekarang. Dan kau yang mendatangiku kali ini. Coba, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi pagi atau apa? Salah minum obat?" aku menjelaskan satu per satu keanehannya dengan seringai licik yang semakin lebar di setiap katanya. Sasuke tampak membeku mendengar semua penjelasanku itu. Dan perlahan mukanya yang selalu pucat itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Lebih merah daripada tomat manapun yang pernah dia makan.

Aku mendengus menahan tawa dan membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu keras. Tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan detik berikutnya membuat dengusanku berubah menjadi pekik kaget yang tertahan.

Bayangkan saja, Sasuke meraih tangan kananku dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. Kemudian dia mencium tanganku dengan begitu lembutnya. Tentu saja tidak ada temanku yang lain yang melihat hal ini karena tempat dudukku ada di pojok paling belakang kelas.

Kemudian setelah puas menciumi punggung tanganku, dia menurunkannya dan memandangku.

"Biar saja aku aneh."

Begitu katanya. Aku yang masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan hanya bias memandangnya dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Sasuke terus saja menggenggam tanganku sampai bel istirahat pertama beebunyi. Dia gila! Benar-benar sudah gila!

_

_

Setelah kejadian itu, kegilaan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia jadi semakin menyebalkan setiap harinya. Ke mana pun aku pergi, pasti Sasuke selalu ikut. Dia bahkan meminta Kiba untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya dan selalu menggerecoki aku. Dan lagi aku sering memergoki dia sedang memandangiku dengan amat sangat intens dan sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia benar-benar salah minum obat!

Tapi yang paling tidak bisa kumenegrti adalah reaksiku sendiri. Coba saja, orang normal lain pasti akan langsung menghindar kalau mereka bertemu dengan orang yang bertingkah laku seaneh Sasuke dan di luar batas kewajaran. Tapi aku, walaupun agak sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sangat tidak wajar itu, ternyata sangat bisa mentolerirnya. Bahkan sesekali aku juga mengerjai Sasuke dengan hasil muka sasuke berubah semerah tomat lagi. Aaaarrrggghh….. Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi pada diriku?! Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?! Apa yang terjadi pada kami berduaaaa…….?!!

Hari ini juga sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sasuke sudah menggerecokiku sejak pagi. Dia bahkan menawarkan kepadaku unuk menyalin PR yang sudah aku selesaikan. Dia juga selalu mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Tapi untung saja sekarang aku bisa kabur dari Sasuke yang lagaknya sudah seperti ukang kuntit alias stalker.

Sekarang aku ada di atap sekolah. Tiduran di lantai atap, menikmati angin semilir yang bertiup menyejukkan tubuhku yang kelelahan setelah seharian tadi terus mengunakan otakku. Menikmati lembutnya angin yang menyapu halus kulitku, merasakannya masuk, menyusup ke balik kemaja seragamku yang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka. Menenangkan sekali. Headset yang terpasang di telingaku mengalunkan salah satu lagu favoritku, Wind dari Akeboshi.

_....._

_Don't try, to live so wise_

_Don't cry, 'cause you're so right_

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_...._

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Dobe?" aku hampir-hampir tidak kaget lagi mendengar suara selembut beledu yang sudah terlalu sering mengganguku itu terdengar. Aku sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Tapi dalam hati aku sedikit mengeluh, kenapa dia bisa menemukanku secepat ini?

Kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan merasakan dia duduk di sebelahku. Aku terus saja memandangi langit. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan orang menyebalkan lagi aneh yang sedang duduk di sampingku saat ini.

"Dobe?" dia memanggilku lagi. Aku masih tetap tidak merespon.

"Heh, Usuratonkachi! Kenapa kau ini? Kenapa diam saja?" dia kesabarannya mulai habis. Walaupun ada beberapa sifatnya yang jadi aneh, terkadang dia masih tetap saja tidak sabaran.

"Kau yang kenapa, Teme!" aku menjawabnya dengan ketus. Dia tampak kebingungan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" dia bertanya.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali. Aku sih tidak apa-apa kalau perubahan sifatmu itu mengarah ke hal-hal yang positif. Bisa mulai mengakui keberadaan orang lain. Tapi jangan jadi aneh begitu. Apa lagi menjadikanku sebagai korban tetapmu. Kau tahu? Hal itu sangat tidak mengenakkan! Malah sanga…. Mmh!!" perkataanku terputus karena sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyumpal mulutku. Dan kalian tahu apa benda itu? Bibir Sasuke!!!

Ya, dia menciumku! Tepat di BIBIR-ku!!!

Sebagai seorang laki-laki normal harusnya aku menghindar atau paling tidak berusaha untuk membebaskan bibirku dari desakan bibir Sasuke itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya. Bibir Sasuke sangat lembut dan rasanya manis. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar telah kehilangan otakku!!!! Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kami melepaskan diri. Sasuke menatapku, tidak berkata apa-apa. Mata onyx-nya yang indah itu seakan-akan menyeretku ke dalam keindahan dan kedalamannya yang memabukkan. Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" aku bertanya padanya, masih dengan memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Belum." Dia menjawab singkat. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat kepadanya.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Tahu tidak, Teme? Kau itu menyebalkan! Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku? Apa sih maumu? Fans-mu banyak, kan? Kenapa harus aku ya…mmhh." Sekali lagi Sasuke menyumpal kata-kataku dengan bibirnya. Tapi kal ini lebih singkat. Setelah menciumku, bergerak di sepanjang tulang rahangku dan berhenti tepat di telingaku.

"Yang ku mau cuma satu, Naruto."

Kami-sama!! Dia menyebut namaku!! Menyebut namaku dengan benar dan tanpa ditambahi embel-embel 'baka', 'bodoh' atau apapun!

"Apa?" aku bertanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku yang entah sejak kapan jadi tidak teratur. Sasuke diam sesaat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Bisa kurasakan dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhku yang selalu berbau jeruk itu. Tindakannya ini semakin membuatku kehabisan napas.

"Yang aku inginkan, Naruto, adalah hatimu."

"Tapi… Aduh!" kali ini Sasuke menghentikan perkataanku dengan cara menggigit leherku.

"Kalau kau ngomong terus, kau benar-benar akan ku makan!!" ancamnya.

"Oh, baiklah! Tapi, apa kau benar-benar hanya menginginkan hatiku? Yakin tidak mau lebih?" aku menawarkan sambil sedikit menyeringai jahil. Di pundakku, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke tersenyum.

"Untuk saat ini cukup hatimu dulu."

_

**END**

_

A/N: Masih inginkah teman-teman semua me-review...?

Dan fic ini masih tetap saya persembahkan untuk El-senpai dan Monkey-senpai. Ganbatte, Senpai... ^_^


End file.
